The feeding of a baby is essential for its correct development and for good nutrition it is strongly advised by paediatricians, midwives and other experts in breastfeeding. It is a practice, which contributes many benefits, apart from the nutritional ones, to both mother and child.
Nevertheless, the practice of breastfeeding causes milk leakage after the sucking, as well as pain and hypersensitivity therein.
Different mechanisms exist which adapt to the breasts so as to avoid milk leakage and protect them from knocks and chafing. The embodiment consisting of two disks, one for each breast, is very widespread and is adaptable to the latter and made of absorbent and resistant material.
The same experts also advise, both for the mother and child's benefit, that for each feed, the baby is breastfed with both breasts and starting with the breast last used in the previous feed.
One must bear in mind that caring for a baby requires an effort of both concentration and serenity and that, faced with a series of stimuli and situations such as: hygiene, controlling the feeding schedule, the length of time with each breast, etc., it may be that the person responsible for doing it (the mother), especially if she is starting, needs a period of adaptation and a range of outside resources to make her job easier. In practice, for instance, the fact of having to remember which was the last breast used for feeding the baby, may cause problems to the person responsible for doing it.
Just as different embodiments exist which help in several of the aforementioned aspects, so there continue to be difficulties in other aspects. It is the case of said example, when the mother starts a feed with breast milk, she has to stop to think which breast she ended the previous one with. Having said that, provided that one wants to do it in a way which is most beneficial to both.